2013.08.09 - Chinese Food And Fire
What's that up in the sky? Is it a bird? It is a plane? NO! It's a couple of blondes in capes! Power Girl is completing her patrol for the night, and landing on a nearby rooftop with a great view of the city. She is also carrying some take-out from a restaurant that she picked up (much to the surprise of the other people there, since she showed up in-costume). There's enough for two. Maybe she doesn't technically NEED to eat, but she enjoys it. And she knows Kara enjoys it. So she arranged for the two of them to meet up here for some late dinner. The lights spread out over Lower Metropolis are really pretty. Power Girl thinks to herself, .oO(Sometimes you just kind of 'get used to them'. Then something happens to make you appreciate them all over again, and you want to treasure them before they're lost.) A sonic boom rebounds out over the harbor as something ceases to stop moving faster than the speed of sight. The blonde that'd just decided to stop disobeying the laws of physics turns, adjust her suddenly sub-sonic flight towards the mainland and the city. It doesn't take long, even in the near-darkness of the sky to spot the blonde in the white leotard on top of a roof. One of the benefits of super-sight. Kara Zor-El slows down and inverts her position so that she lands feet-first (as opposed to fists-first) onto the roof, red boots crunching some of the loose gravel. "Right on cue! ...Or am I late?" The younger of the 'two Kara's' quips with a sheepish smile. The corner of her lip is split, there's a few wafts of smoke coming off of cape, and her outfit looks just a smidge singed, but she doesn't seem too concerned about it, apparently. "Got caught up at this..." She makes an offhand gesture, or starts to, and then just kind of pokes her index fingers together. "...whole //thing//." And then the starving teen (and when aren't teens starving!?) spots, or maybe smells the food, and suddenly she's going for the grub with her greedy grabby hands held out. "Did'ja get me something? God Karen, you're the best! I thought I was gonna DIE of hunger!" "Ah, yes. The infamous 'thing'. All's right with the world, and then one of those pops up." Power Girl remarks with a mix of amusement and understanding. "And yes, I did get you some food." When the taller of the two extracts her own styrofoam boxes of high-qualify chinese food from the bag, she hands over the rest to Kara. "And no, I just got here too. The line was kind of long." Getting out her fork, she opens her box of sweet-and-sour pork, and one of the containers of fried rice, and starts scarfing it down. Seems Supergirl isn't the only one craving some food! Once Power Girl has been eating for a little bit she swallows and says, "Speaking of 'things', there was a pretty crazy one last week, I think it was. Forgot to mention it, but you might have seen it on the news or, uh, just seen it in general. Giant spaceship as big as the city showed up and start spitting out robots that were stealing stuff. Seemed mostly electronics and machines. I'm still not quite sure why they wanted it, but they left without too much trouble beyond all the laser burns from the ship." She opens up her chicken with black mushroom and skewers a piece of chicken before pausing to add on, "Oh, and there was some guy with gadgets who said they seemed to think they were 'rescuing' the machines. I caught him afterwards. I also saw some red-haired girl in a cape on top of a pizza parlour. She seemed to be giving commands to the robots at one point based on what I could hear, but I was a bit too busy to pay proper attention. By the time I went looking for her, she was already gone. And she left boxes from like six different restaurants behind too. Quite an appetite." Seems Supergirl, a woman who can rip the turret off of a tank, is in trouble when it comes to popping open chinese food containers. She pries one end open, only to have it slip back into place when she tries to open up the other side as well. This goes on for a few moments before the famished heroin bites into the box, tears the top off with her teeth, and then spits the lid off to the side. The shorter blonde finds a convenient enough spot to seat herself, crossing one leg over the other so she can balance the food on her thigh as she goes about the task of extracting the dainty, fragile little chopsticks from their paper wrapping, bypassing the plastic-covered spork. Who eats Chinese food with a fork? Kara shoots a sly look at Power Girl, then glances down to the fork, then back up, with a smug little smirk on her teenaged face. "Chi de shihou!" *SNAP* The little chopsticks come apart, Supergirl positioning them in her hands before plucking into her own food, which included steamed broccoli. Hey, it helped a girl grow big and strong! She's not looking at her older doppleganger, instead watching her food as she shovels a few bites away, but she at least nods to show she's listening. That is until she stops, both nodding and eating, and then looks up, her thin golden eyebrows raised in surprise and one cheek half-puffed-out with food. "Don't tell me... Did she wear way too little and speak in the world's most broken Engrish?" She COULD use chopsticks if she wanted to! She just doesn't want to! Last thing she wants to deal with after a long day is non-standard utensils! Still, she eyes Supergirl and switches to chopsticks for her next dish. She has like five main dishes here. At the question one of Karen's own eyebrows goes up. "Yeah. Her outfit was less like a swimsuit and more like a thought balloon. Had some metal things on her arms. I didn't get a very good look, but that sounds right. It might also explain why I couldn't understand the orders she was giving. You know her? Some kind of robot-controlling villain or something?" This could be good info to have. Heck, maybe they should be keeping each other apprised of their various enemies and adventures on a regular basis just so they don't wind up having to go through the same thing twice when knowing about a prior encounter could prevent such. "Weeeeeeeeell..." Kara avoids the question by looking up, up, and away over there, somewhere. Off to the side. Avoiding eye contact as she chews and swallows what was in her mouth. She doesn't even offer any more, and in fact continues eating and not-looking at Karen for so long the other woman will have to actually prod her for more information before she'll continue! Assuming said proddage happens, Supergirl sticks her chopsticks into the cardboard food container and huffs out an exasperated breath. She licks her lips, takes her time brushing something imaginary off of her knee, and finally lifts a shoulder casually like it ain't no thing, "She's living at Titans Tower." And then she picks up her chopsticks again, almost as if that was that! But not quite. She starts stirring around the broccoli and rice and little bits of shrimp. "Her ship, which was huge, by the way, started to crash land on Earth. Apparently she was trying to reach some 'Earth Planet' to marry some kind of rock-monster in some sort of royal arranged wedding, she's a Princess, by the way. Princess of the Fire Nation. ...Wait, Fire Planet. She was arrogant, bossy, always trying to light everything on fire to keep warm, because apparently just wearing more CLOTHES was out of the question, but I kind of had a soft spot for the whole 'from an alien culture stranded on Earth with no way home', thing." She gives her dinner companion a helpless smile. "But then you already know that. At least now she's stopping alien robots instead of lighting the Tower on fire. Name's 'Princess Pyre', she's a Titan now." Power Girl prods Supergirl in the arm with her chopsticks. Seems they came in handy after all. "Hey, tell me what you know." Both physical AND verbal prodding! Under such a determined assault there is no way that the other blonde can resist spilling the beans! When she finally does so, Karen listens with a slight amount of perplexity. Well... She has met weirder aliens. Like that guy with all those powers who thought Power Girl would be the perfect mate, and whom she punched repeatedly while refusing, but then it turned out his method of reproduction was not what she thought and was actually--Well, better not to go back down THAT memory lane. He's still annoying even now. "Yeah, that sounds a lot better. I guess she was helping rather than controlling them. Maybe that's why the drones went back to their ship. Hm. Well, she's still guilty of littering. Maybe I should meet her some time and give her a run down of how laws work here on Earth. And also maybe see what she's like in-person. Glad to hear you're adding new members to your ranks." Karen grins and reaches over to mess up Kara's hair. "When we're done eating, maybe we should stop by the tower before we head home." "He-Hey, HEEEEY!" Kara protests to the hair-mussing, slap-slap-slapping at Karen's hands with her chopsticks and putting on the best grown-up scowl she can manage. She does her best to get her hair back in order while glowering at her room mate. Or maybe she was the room mate, since it was Karen's place she was living at! "Maybe YOU have no idea how hard it is to keep hair that isn't boy-short from going to Hell through a super-fight, but some of us put a lot of work into our scalp!" She points at the older blonde's nose threateningly with her eating utensils. And then stabs them back down into the food. "Okay, okay. Let's head on over there so I can eat in PEACE without being HASSLED for once. But seriously." She gives Karen a roll of her eyes as she uncrosses her legs and stands up. "I've been barking up that tree for over a month." "She arrogant, pig-headed, stubborn, foreign royalty who used to be above the law and comes from a planet where everything that wasn't one of them was incinerated! Good luck getting her to listen. And after that, YOU have to listen to MY day." A beat. "And we have to get some Ben and Jerry's on the way home." Category:Log